What If Jiraiya Became Hokage?
by WonderBat
Summary: Jiraiya discusses the possibilities of when he refuses the Godaime Hokage position with Tsunade, as they go back to the past along their conversation. JiraTsu


**What If Jiraiya Became Hokage? **by _WonderBat_

SUMMARY: Jiraiya discusses the possibilities of when he refuses the Godaime Hokage position with Tsunade. As they go back to the past along their conversation. SLIGHT JiraTsu

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, elements, etcetera nor do I make any money out of it. All of this is just for wholesome fun and creative writing.

A./N.: The Ero-sennin is now a fine man, learning the ways of _**preserving**_ his pervertedness. Moreover, parts of the story once again are rooted out of the real episodes in the series. Li'l OOC.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, a young lady wishes to see you." A jounin peeped on his office door, asking some kind of permission for appointments every now and then. At first, Jiraiya hated it. That was the main reason why he had only half a mind of accepting the position along with the massive paper works. He could not think that declining the offer of the Leaf council thrice would be as respectful as it sounds. Thus, considering the idea of fleeing and searching for someone much more worth the position did enter his mind. After a while, he eventually learned to cope up with it and accepted that this is the way it's going to be from the moment he said 'yes' to the council as Kage.

Jiraiya was looking outside the window, legs forming a '4' and elbows resting on the sides of his office chair with his fingers twined with each other. He merely turned his chair, allowing only the corner of his eye take sight of the young ninja. "Let her enter." Jiraiya might have become an aristocrat ever since, but the attraction of himself to the opposite sex never faded off his spine. He doesn't care if that woman's supposed to be a villain from the Sound Village, as long as she's hot, they'll settle their battle after his insides drool over her figure. He now knows how to keep them low though, but it doesn't necessarily mean that it has to leave his personality.

"Yes sir." The jounin closed the door lightly, followed by a loud bang the next second.

He was clearly shocked at the total disrespect, yet he did not turn his chair. Only the very much familiar voice made him turn hastily.

"So Jiraiya…"

His eyes widened in surprise to see Tsunade in his office, eyebrow shot up and hands firm on waist in that arrogant manner. He hasn't heard or seen from her for ages now.

"You're Hokage now huh?" She shifted her arms into an X position across her chest, a smirk upon her thin lips.

"Yeah." He stood up, on the way to her, until she raised a hand to signal him that he shouldn't at all bother. He sat back and smiled at her thankfully. "Young lady huh?"

"What?" She didn't get it. The description of his jounin apprentice earlier came to his mind, the insides of him wanted to sprint of laughter at the testimonial.

"I thought you were someone else."

"Heh. Still up on women?" She sat down on the chair just in front of his desk.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and replied confidently. "I learned to keep it deceptive."

"Same old you?"

"Same old me. By the way, where in the world have you been after thirty years?"

"Oh, you know."

"Well, I can see you're still you too."

There was an awkward two-second silence until Jiraiya stood up and turned to the sunset on his huge window just behind his desk. "Frankly speaking…I never really wanted to accept the council's offer."

"Why not? If I can remember clearly, you've always dreamed of becoming Hokage when we were young."

"I know." He was shocked that despite the issues they've had back in their youth, she actually remembers things about him. "I had you in mind then." He smiled slightly.

"Me?" She gaped lightly.

"Yes, you."

Then, she stood up and approached him, his eyes not leaving the red-and-orange rays of the sun. She stopped three steps away from his back.

"You know Tsunade…If they haven't asked me for the third time for this position, I would be in every gamble bar and sake pub in every country to date."

"Really? Don't tell me you've decided to take up on my hobbies as well?" She had a hint of humor in her tone, he chuckled and she approached his side.

"Close, but no. You see…" He looked at his side, facing her with a gentle expression. "I've decided to offer you the position personally if only they didn't offer me in treble. I've considered it as my main option. You could've been great in this office."

"Then burry myself alive in a stockpile of paper works and jump off the buildings of every meeting in town? Not a chance, Jiraiya. I'm glad you actually did something right this time."

"Well, actually…I've always been right. You were just to proud to notice." He remembered when they used to rant all the time back then. And now, he actually misses those old times.

"Excuse me? Just because you're Hokage doesn't make you Einstein, dummy!"

"Or doesn't it? Well…of course it doesn't! Because I don't have to be Hokage to be Einstein! Remember our little bet on the Onbaa back then?"

"Oh, you mean that made-up wrestling match you had?"

"Who said it was just a fantasy? I've proven it, sorry for you, Princess!"

She was a little shocked when he called her 'Princess' again. The last time he called her that was when they were 10. Their team was inseparable then. That was then though.

"Yeah? What's your proof this time? A worse sketch of it?"

"For your information, I drew greatly! And, my kid had an Onbaa on his back just the other day, luckily for him he was able to return it to its mother."

"Wha-what?"

"You're even shocked that an Onbaa really exists? Good grief."

"NO! I'm shocked that you have…a kid!"

He chuckled at her statement. She must've taken his description of his student literally.

"Tsunade…I'm not even married, nor am I dating anyone!"

"Then…" She was lost at her own words, a little confused and feeling stupid.

"That 'kid' is my student. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so? I too, have a 'kid'." She flipped her index and middle fingers purposefully twice to exaggerate the 'kid' part.

"But I thought you just came?"

"I did. She caught up with me just the previous hour. I was on my way here when a bloody man on the public market seemed to be looking for help. I turned in and healed him. The next thing I know is that a pink-haired girl's tailing me."

"Did you say pink-haired?" That's strange. He knew a pink-haired friend of Naruto.

"Yeah. What was her name again? Hi-Hirumo? No…Ha…" She was murmuring to herself until the Hokage helped her out.

"Haruno?"

"Yeah that's it! Hold on, you know her?"

"Mm-hmm. She's Naruto's girl friend. I mean, friend…who's a girl."

"Right."

They looked out the window with silence. The sun was now eaten by the hills. The sky looks a lot like a combination of indigo, black, gray and blue with sparkling tiny glitters.

"You'll be surprised at Naruto."

"Why? This kid has potential for you?"

They spoke at each other without looking at one another. Yet they continued.

"Besides that…"

"What's he done? Souzou saisei? I won't mind taking him away from you if he did."

"Much better."

"Really? Okay, impress me."

"He perfected the Rasengan in a week...the only trouble is he needs a shadow clone to do it. But he still gets it everytime he does it."

This made Tsunade's head snap at him, he smirked and looked at her too.

"A week? But…Yondaime took it three years to master that technique!" She protested.

"I know. And you know what's gonna surprise you much much more?"

"What?"

"He looks a lot like Nawaki."

"Na…Nawaki?"

"Yep." He turned to the window again, for he didn't want to see what her reaction would be next. To very much of his surprise, she smiled at the corner of his eyes, although her eyes revealed expression of grief yet her titled head didn't totally say sadness.

"I would like to meet him one day."

He smiled at her proudly.

"Thanks frog-freak."

He shot up an eyebrow as she continued.

"For always being there. You were there to help me get over my fear of blood once. And I won't forget the time you comforted me when Nawaki died. Thank you."

"It's nothing Tsunade. I only wish I was there when Dan left you too."

"Every one who's so important to me has one common goal in life-to become a Hokage. Unfortunately, their fates depress me. I never wanted to be lonely of them, nobody does. If only they…they didn't leave me. Heck, either Dan or Nawaki would now be owning this office rather than you." She was obviously in the verge of tears, although the endurance she's showing really made Jiraiya proud.

"Naruto also wishes to be a Hokage someday, did you know?"

She smiled unbelievably. "Seriously?"

"No doubt. That's what keeps him going whenever he's at battles. His determination's impressive too, mind you."

"I would really want to meet him." She sighed and turned to leave. "Well. I've got to go Jiraiya, maybe I'll just see you around. Sakura's probably waiting out there." She smiled at him and turned with Jiraiya saying.

"Take care." He turned back to the window, not even wanting to see her walk out the office door. Until, he noticed that the clicking of her heels weren't fading, instead, they were growing louder.

"I was just wondering, does Sakura know where Naruto lives?" She asked him and being not the rude person anymore, he turned and answered.

"Yes."

"Jiraiya, can I ask you another thing?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can I…hold your hand?"

He didn't exactly know why she wanted to do this. When they were young, she probably would burn her shirt if a shadow of his finger got on it.

"Ugh? I guess."

She grabbed his hand gently, staring at her on top of his. Her expression was blank. He was waiting for her to let go. And when she did, she beamed at him.

"All better?" Jiraiya asked as nice as possible.

"Yes." She approached him more and pecked him lightly on the cheek. "You've taken good care of me."

…end


End file.
